Only Child
by AtruthLtakesItimeASVS
Summary: Syd and Nadia are in KGB. They thought their lives were just simple and plain, but they are heading for betrayal, truth, secrets, lies, obsessions etc.etc.


**Only Child**

Chapter 1-

Syd's POV

Ten Reasons why you don't want a sister-

#10 Competition for parent's attention- Ever since Nadia, my sister, was adopted, Irina, (I mean mom) always take her side when we have a disagreement. Just because I am two years older. I don't get why the oldest child always gets blamed for everything. I don't think that's fair at all. I feel like I am beings used as a scapegoat every single time.

#9 Possibly going to the same school- That is so not even funny anymore. I have to give her rides to her school while trying to balance between working and taking college courses myself. Apparently, it is my duty to ensure Nadia's safety. For god's sake, she is already 23 years old. I had always walked to my classes when I was 23 and I had no car. No one thought of giving a ride. It's so not fair.

#8 Ending up working in the same occupation- It was not a coincidence that Mom put Nadia to work with me in the same department in the same building. I just hate it! Having a tail constantly following you since high school…or was it middle school… is not fun. Anyways, a man approached me when I was still a freshman in college, and he told me that the Russian (That is #1 COOLEST nation in the world) government might be interested in talking to me about a job. When I asked why me, all he told me is that I fit a profile. I wanted to be self-sufficient. I didn't want to rely on mom anymore. I needed the money anyways, so I met with him and they offered me a job. I thought it was just going to filing or that type of boring jobs but it turned out all right. Everything was just going fine, then suddenly, my mom with Nadia came to me at work and in matter of seconds my sister was sitting next to me working as if she had been there the entire WHOLE TIME. She just sat there smiling and said, "Hello sis." I couldn't even believe it. She even managed to follow me to where I work!

#7 Food fight- This is fun to explain. Nadia is probably world's deadliest food fighter. When she is feeling moody (Possibly PMSing, only more often), she starts a huge food fight. Stage one, she goes around the kitchen and starts hunting people down with pizza cutters, wooden spoons, sporks or anything she could find. Stage 2, she starts singing, "row row row you boat" in 6 different languages! (Although I can do 17 if you count sign language). Stage 3, Nadia crumbles up Cheese-Its and shoots them at the target (She is so deadly that one time she hit me in both eyes with Cheese-Its) Stage 4, she throws smashed tomatoes and overly ripe peaches. Stage 5, Nadia would make weird high pitch noises that will ultimately cause you to be deaf. Stage 6, well, by now, she is jumping from counter to island counter to breakfast table to dinning table while throwing banana peels at you. Stage 7, it is so sad that the list goes on forever. You will never know what she might do. After all, she is Nadia, Miss Insane.

#6 Cat fight plus lots of bing- Besides Russian, Spanish is probably the language that she is most fluent in. Well, welcome to the family. In mom's family, each person speaks at least 8 different languages. Some are better than others like Nadia and I. I inherited from mom while Nadia probably mastered at languages with mom's training. Anyways, my sis can cuss the hell out of you in Spanish. I never could fully understand whatever she is saying in Spanish. She speaks the language faster than even a normal Latino. Just to let you know, don't mess with my sister if you are a Latino.

#5 There is always someone CONSTANTLY stealing your stuff- STUFFSISSTOLEFROMME: earrings, hairclips, makeup kit, pink prom dress, a gorgeous purple spaghetti strap dress, CHOCOLATE (well she paid the price for that cuz no one can steal chocolate from me and expects to get away with it), a white blouse, a beautiful antique frame, a jewelry set of sapphire earrings, bracelet, a ring, and a necklace (mom gave it to me when I graduated from college), the list goes on and on and on.

#4 Borrowing your things and never returning them- I think that's about 474747 things that got stole from me by Nadia.

#3 Starting hideous rumors about you- She actually started rumor in high school about how I was a lesbian. For the record, I never asked for a little sister. I would much rather be an only child.

#2 QUESTIONS!- Nadia is an inquisitive person like our mom. She asks a gizzillion questions each day. My mother, being the genius of the family, never bothered to answer them and told her to ask me. She would be like "What's one plus one?" To me, it obviously sound like a mathematic problem, so I said "two". NOOOOOOO, she said, "you are WRONGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG! Smart one, it can be so many different answers like 1 week + 1 week 14 days. You have to be specific of what are the 1's representing. It could 1 month, 1 year, and so on." Yeah, she is as nerdy as that.  
  
NUMBER ONE REASON WHY YOU DON'T WANT TO HAVE A SISTER-

She will also try to fight you for a guy. I mean I don't get why she is trying to get a guy's attention when it is obviously that he doesn't like her. She is so selfish that she isn't considering giving me a chance to be with the guy.

Syd's POV

I always feel bad to bring in innocent people into our building, but we didn't have a choice they were in our way and we were ordered to do so. Especially when one of the hostages is really HOT! ARGGGG…Nadia! She kept on flirting with him, which I cannot tolerate! Anyways, I just remember that I will be debriefing him this afternoon. I can have a little chat with him then. Nadia is so immature that threw a tantrum over that guy.

N: WHY DO U ALWAYS get the hot guy?

Me: it is not my fault jeez calm down

N: yeah right you know what?

Me: what?

N: You are jerk. Screw you. That guy doesn't deserve you

Me: Sure…your words are just going in one ear and out the other.

I gave her an evil grin.

N: UGH! FINE BE THAT Way. So much for being SISTERS!

WOW…She can really scream. My ears were going deaf. Great, she is now jumping on the bed.

Mom: Girls! I am trying to prepare for debrief tomorrow.

She walked into our room and looked at Nadia

Mom: What's going on here?

N: Syd is being a mean sis.

Me: NO I m not…she is just jealous that I get to questioned the hot guy we brought back from the States.

Mom: okay, he is just a guy. I am sure there are plenty of guys that are much more attractive than him, for example, Orlando Bloom and Brad Pitt. If you anyone of them, we could always kidnap one. Smiled at Nadia

Me: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH!

I laughed soo hard that I almost fell off the bed.

N: IT IS NOT FUNNY! You better stop laughing!

Mom: I guess this is settled then? Syd takes the hot hostage. Nadia you can take the other. No more arguing. If I hear another word about this, you can both go and spend some quality time with your Uncle Sloane. I know how much fun that will be.

Me: Hell no!

N: Mom, are you trying to blackmail me? Because that's not working.

Mom: whatever.

She got out of our room and went back to her bedroom

N: Don't you think Mom was acting a little weird back there? I mean we were just fighting for some stupid guy. Why would she sent us to Uncle Sloane for that? Wtf, well, you can have that one because I don't want to go to Uncle Sloane. He's creepy and obsessive about freaky Rambaldi.

Me: That's what I thought. So that guy is mine?

N: umm…we'll see

Me: Great.

Now, that was interesting

Syd's POV-

OMG. Now it seemed to me that Nadia is not bad to have as sister. After all, she is the BEST sister one can hope for. I am so lucky to have her! It seemed that Nadia never really meant to want Vaughn (Oh right his name is Vaughn, well that's what he said who he is. It might be an alias). Anyways, yesterday was April 17, which happened to be my birthday. Nadia, omg, she is the best. She gave me the best present I have ever seen. SHE BOUGHT US A HOUSE NEAR THE BEACH IN LA! That is probably the sweetest thing I ever got from anyone. Work won't be a problem. KGB got a covert branch in LA, California. And the best thing is that we are going interrogate the hostages (Vaughn and the other guy) there too! Of course I am going to pay half of the price of the house and the mortgage and all that crap, but the house is perfect. It is like a dream come true! However, Mom wouldn't be coming with us because apparently she hates US. When Nadia showed me two tickets to LA , I was soo happy that I was crying. In fact, Mom and Nadia have been planning this moment for a while. I was surprised that Nadia kept it a secret for so long. WE MOVING IN LESS THAN A MONTH!

As for school, I guess I could transfer to Berkeley. I heard that's a good school. Anyways, right now I m busy preparing for the moving day and writing down questions to ask Vaughn. Apparently, my stupid agency wants me to write a report on the hostages that we brought back before I leave. I hate them. I wish I could just leave, but it seems like this is the only thing I m good at, that is being a spy.

Another benefit for moving is that we will be far far far far away from creepy Uncle Sloane. I don't know why mom still keep in touch with him. He is like a fourth cousin seven times removed on my dad's side of family. Between my dad, Jack Bristow, he died in a car accident. From what I heard, dads are jerks. Throughout my childhood, Uncle Sloane was kind of like a father figure to Nadia and I. We don't like him very much for some unknown reason. Maybe it is because that he is super rich? I don't know, and I don't want to know.


End file.
